Abstinence
by Juli94
Summary: In which Sasuke tries really hard to follow his clan's tradition.


"Oh Fuck" he swore as she took the head of his cock into her mouth again. Swirling her tongue around the tip, drinking up whatever precum was leaking out of it. She slowly proceeded to take him in inch by inch until he could feel he hit the back of her throat.

She moaned which caused him to feel a wave of vibrations starting from the tip, then to the base and then causing shudders throughout his entire body. He couldn't help the barely audibly moan that slipped out.

He couldn't make out their surrounding. He didn't know if they were in his bed or hers. All he could make out at the moment her on top of him pleasuring him in the most sensual ways.

She started to bob her head up and down his shaft; with her hand wrapped around whatever part she couldn't completely fit in her mouth. "Shit," this woman was fucking amazing he thought as she gave his cock a particular strong suck.

It wasn't long before he felt a coil start to form, he was so close. Right before he knew he was going to reach the peak of euphoria, he tried to pull out of her, only for her to grab his hips and slam him back in, that's what broke him. He spilled his seed inside her mouth and watched hazily as she drank up every last drop.

She then trailed a path of hot open mouth kisses from his pelvis, up his chest and neck, until she reached his mouth and gave him a scorching kiss, entangling her hand in his hair, giving it a harsh tug.

He grabbed her hips and pressed up against her core with his growing erection. Oh kami, she was soaking. She started rocking up and down his cock, coating him in her juices. She reached down and aligned it up to her entrance. He groaned and she slowly lowered herself onto it until she reached his hilt. She broke their kiss and sat up, tightening her hold on his dick even more.

He looked up to see his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura , start lifting herself off his dick, until only his tip was inside her only then to slam herself back down causing him to fill her up completely. "Fuck"

Sasuke shot up. It only took him a second to realize he was alone on his bed, in his bedroom. His bed sheets were crumpled around his waist and he didn't even have to look inside to see the mess he had spilled inside them and his boxers. This was the second time this week. Turning to his left he saw the small clock on his nightstand read 2:46 A.M. He got out of bed and headed over to his dresser to pull out a new set of boxers. He then stepped out into the hallway and entered the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom.

As much as he wanted to take a cold shower he knew doing so at this time would arouse suspicion from his family, so he'd just have to settle with just wetting a towel and wiping himself clean. After putting on his clean pair of boxers, he made sure to bring his soiled pair and the dirty towel back with him to his room. He discarded them onto his bed before crumpling up his bed sheets around them. After rolling them tightly into a ball he opened his closet and stuffed the ball into the far corner of his highest shelf. His mother had a tendency to pick through his and Itachi's room looking for dirty clothes to wash and he would just die of mortification if she were to find his mess. That's why he stuffed it out of her reach. While he could just wash them himself she might question it considering he just washed the exact same sheets two days ago. He's going to have to wait till everyone's out of the house to do so.

He then went out into the hallway again and headed over to the linen closet and pulled out a fresh set of sheets. Back in his room he put the new bed sheets on his mattress before hopping back in. However as soon as he closed his eyes and attempted to maybe get some extra sleep, images of his dream, immediately came to mind.

Her mouth on his pulsating cock, eagerly drinking up his cum.

He groaned in frustration. He felt his member twitch.

This one was even more livid than the one he had earlier this week, and they both beat out last weeks by a long shot.

As these dreams have been coming to him more frequently they've also become more intense. At first he would just wake up with a raging hard on now though, it's gotten to the point where he'll actually ejaculate in his sleep. The first time it happened, he freaked out however now it hardly fazes him. Still doesn't mean he's too happy about it though.

While each dream is always a little different they, always revolve around the same thing, his girlfriend pleasuring him in the most erotic ways.

He's been courting Sakura for a little over two years now. When Sakura had originally asked him out back when they were still genin he had rejected her, much to his mother's dismay, a little more harshly than he had intended. He didn't see her for 17 days after that. She completely missed their training sessions and didn't show up to the few missions team 7 had assigned to them throughout the village. Due to his mother's, and surprisingly even his father's pestering, he had sought her out after about the 12th day to give her some kind of form of an apology, or the closest thing to an apology an Uchiha will give, but he never could find her. Though he was pretty sure Naruto knew where she was and had been communicating with her during that time giving the brutality he put into their spars. To this day he's not too sure where she had really ran off to during that time.

When she finally did show up to their training sessions, she had cut her hair so it again resembled the length she had during the chunnin exams. The first few days, no honestly weeks, were awkward. Sasuke was thankful that Naruto was there to break the ice. She did however start training with them a little bit less often and started under the tutelage of the Fifth Hokage. They had a setback when Naruto left to go train with Jiraiya. The day after he left they had a mission and he honestly thought that without Naruto there she was not going to show up, but she did. In the few weeks afterwards they completed that one and a few others without a hitch. They also had a few training sessions here and there.

Eventually though, those training sessions and missions came fewer and further in-between and then they stopped all together. She was busy with Tsunade, he with Kakashi, occasionally they would see each other on the streets and engage in small talk, mostly on Sakura's part. His mother never quit asking about her.

He'd often hear about her. About her monstrous strength, how she saved one person or another from the brink of death. How incredible she was, how selfless and kind, and even how pretty. Unconsciously, every time he heard someone speak of her on the street or as a pass by, he would tune in. At first he thought they were talking about a completely different Sakura, until he saw firsthand how truly amazing she really was.

It was a little bit after he had turned 15. A squad of Anbu Black Ops had caught a rouge ninja a little off the Land of Fire border. After being interrogated by the Torture and Interrogation Force he was brought to the Military Police Station and was to be put in one of its high security underground cells. He was supposed to have had his chakra pathways blocked but somehow was able to produce a significant amount in order to break free from cell. He was apprehended before he was able was able to escape the jail but not before doing some serious damage to the structure and a few of it's officers, including his father.

As luck would have it Tsunade was handling some business off in the Land of Wind and the only people on staff that late at night were first year residents. His father needed urgent surgery to close a hole in his chest, another officer needed to have his left leg reattached, one needed to have his spine realigned and a few others were also in need of urgent care. All in all the sudden rush of so many patients in critical condition caused many of the residents to go into shock. The emergency room was a chaotic mess, with nurses and interns running everywhere not even knowing what to do or where to start. It also didn't help that his mother was in hysterics. Itachi ushered her out of the room, but he refused to leave. He was not about to leave his father with these idiots.

Right when he was about to snap at an intern for not even being able to hook up his father to a fucking IV, the intern had already tried 3 times, the door slammed open. Sakura had rushed in.

She immediately took control of that room; she began snapping orders at everyone, giving them precise instructions on what to do, where to cut, where to sew. She looked at each patient and decided which ones needed surgery and which did not, who went first and who went last, what medicine to give to one and not the other. And those interns followed every single one of her instructions to the point, never, not even for a second, doubting her.

He had never seen this side of her. The Sakura he knew was fragile, weak, smart yes but still lacking in many other areas. This Sakura barked orders with complete confidence, a kind of confidence he's never seen in her. That emergency room was her battlefield, and she had complete command over it.

It took a moment before she finally noticed him. She quietly ushered him out of the room, telling him that his mother needed him at the moment and that she had everything under control. And he completely believed her.

After nine long hours she finally emerged from the surgery room, looking utterly exhausted. His father's surgery was a success; all the surgeries were, with Sakura performing every single one back, to back, to back.

His father had to stay in the hospital for a little over three weeks while he recovered, with Sakura as his main physician. He saw her more in those three weeks than he had in the past 2 and a half years. His mother, even more in love with her now than ever, would always insist she would have lunch with them in his father's room. Often making Sasuke go around the hospital to hunt her down and invite her.

Seeing her in her natural state made him notice other ways she's change. Like how fucking charismatic this girl was. Everyone in that entire building just absolutely loved her. He could always tell when she was approaching because he would hear someone squeal out her name in excitement. And he couldn't even believe how genuine and sincere she was. She would listen to people ramble on and on with a smile never leaving her face, completely engrossed in whatever boring story was being told to her. Kami, this wasn't the Sakura he knew at all.

He'll never admit that he was just slightly disappointed when his father was discharged from the hospital. Upset that they would probably regress into what they were before, mere acquaintances that greeted each other every so often, and for a moment they almost did. But then, about two weeks later they were assigned a mission together, Sakura had to go administer an important antidote the Daimyo of the Land of Lightning's nephew. He was assigned to accompany her. It was a simple B-ranked mission, but they were gone for about a week and a half. And while they've never discussed to anyone else what happened during that week and a half they were gone, much to the pestering of his mother and Ino, when they came back he officially asked permission from her father to court her. He gave them his blessing.

As like with every relationship they have times when they absolutely hate each other one moment, but then couldn't be more in love with each other the next. Lately though, he's been having some trouble.

They're the poster children of taking a relationship slow and steady. Heck, he didn't even kiss her until well into their seven months, but he never felt any need to rush anything. In fact he liked the pace at which they were moving, until recently.

Their kisses as of late have been becoming much more… intense. With each time heavier and heavier petting being involved. He's lost count of how many times he's had had to stop them in a middle of an intense make out session due to him getting a raging hard on. Sakura's honestly not much help either. She actually encourages him, many times urging him on by touching, licking and biting him in all the right places.

So why doesn't he just indulge in his erotic dreams and just finally claim her as his, well the problem lies with his clan. All Uchiha's are raised with a strict upbringing. Formalness is drilled into their head starting at an early age. Everything must always be perfect and precise, nothing less than the absolute best in not accepted. They have many traditions which must be honored and upheld at all costs. Among the many traditions that an Uchiha must follow, one of them is that they are not to engage in any sexual intercourse until they are married. This is done as an effort to prevent any Uchiha's from bringing shame to the name by whoring around with multiple partners. It's also to save them from the disgrace should a clan member father, or mother, a bastard child. So all Uchiha's remained abstinent until marriage.

How was he supposed to break a family tradition that went back generations, he couldn't. And while he absolutely positive that Sakura was the woman he was going to marry, it was still much too soon for them, that and he wouldn't feel right marrying her for the sole purpose of getting to having intercourse with her. She deserved better.

Which lead him to his current predicament, of him unconsciously living out his desires in his dreams. He rolled over to peek at his nightstand to see it was barely 3:02 A.M.

This was going to be an excruciating long night.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! So this is my very first smut, second story overall, and that makes me really nervous. I wrote this almost entirely at work, I'm blessed enough to be able to sit at a computer for my job. I wanted it to be a one shot, but now I think it'll be more of a drabble fic of Sasuke resisting Sakura. I'll probably be alternating updates between this one and my other one. Please let me know of about any really bad grammatical errors, I am still proof reading these myself, and thank you so much for taking some time to read this story!


End file.
